deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Matsuura/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kouta Hirano and Sinon (by SPARTAN 119) Kouta Hirano Shino "Sinon" Asada Ann Matsura Shino Asada's avatar lay prone that the top of a roughly ten-story building in the middle of an abandoned city. Down below her was a major interection, similar in appearance to the famous crosswalk in Shibuya, Tokyo, were it not for the fact that it was completely deserted. The avatar, however, was not the familiar turquoise haired-girl of GGO, but a female soldier with short brownish hair similar to Shino's own- this was not GGO, but a completely different game- Battlefield 12: Global Front, stated to be the most realistic virtual reality first person shooter ever, said to have been based on the same technology of military-grade simulators- albeit slightly "stripped down" to remove classified components. Across the square, in a restaurant covered by a wide glass window a figure walked across the room, moving between the tables- they would not stop a bullet, but they would provide visual cover. Unfortunately for him, Sinon had seen him, and now had him lined up in the sights of her PGM Hecate II .50 caliber anti-materiel rifle. The sight was perfectly zeroed at about 600 meters- a relatively short range compared to the rifles maximum range of over a kilometer. Sinon slowly pulled back the trigger as she exhaled until the Hecate II let out a thunderous roar as the stock kicked back against her shoulder, propelling the .50 BMG round towards a male soldier with a much more athletic physique than his real-world counterpart and black hair. Suddenly, a sudden gust of wind picked up- a new random feature in BF12 to make sniping more realistic and difficult. The .50 caliber round went slightly to the right as the AmuSphere over the head of one Kouta Hirano made a whooshing sound. Kouta immediately ran forward, an act he had gotten more used to in the zombie outbreak a few years ago- civilization had survived thanks to the world's military forces regrouping in rural areas with lower population (and thus zombie densities), before counterattacking and taking back the cities one-by-one. Still, Kouta's avatar was in better condition than he was now- somehow, even the zombie outbreak was not enough to lose all of the weight he had put on, though Kouta tried to keep it off at the insistence of his girlfriend, fellow survivor, Saya Tayagi. But enough about Kouta's life after surviving the outbreak! Kouta's avatar ran into the stairwell out of sight of the sniper with the anti-materiel rifle. At the top of the first set of stairs, Kouta rolled out of the way of the door, minimizing exposure, before turning to a door half way up to the second third floor- the fire escape. On the opposite side, Sinon spotted her target in the door, but he was gone before she could pull the trigger. She raised her rifle, expecting him to come out of the third floor, her rifle trained on the 3rd floor exit. And yet, after about two minutes, however, her target had not appeared. Sinon zoomed out with her rifle to the minimum zoom level and a figure cautiously peak over the end of the fire escape stairs leading up to the top. Shino quickly took aim and fired, however, her hastily aimed shot missed, instead blowing way a chuck of concrete from the rooftop about a meter from the fire escape. As Sinon pulled back the bolt, Kouta got up and took aim with his AR-10T, firing two 7.62mm rounds. One of them struck Sinon's avatar right in the head. There was a spray of blood, and the avatar slumped forward over its rifle. Suddenly, a shot blew right, narrowly grazing Kouta's side. Kouta felt it immediately, Kouta was playing on "Hardcore" mode, in which the pain absorber was deactivated to the safest level allowable. Kouta immediately dove for cover, beneath the short wall surrounding the edge of the roof. Kouta lay prone, crawling forward, towards the entrance of the fire escape. Kouta's avatar removed its helmet, and propped it up on a piece of rebar lying on the rooftop, making it peek over the wall. The sniper, actually a JSDF JROTC-equivalent named Ann Matsura fired a single shot, blowing the helmet off the end of the rifle. Kouta immediately got up and spotted the muzzle flash. Before he could fire, however, he felt a sudden impact, followed by the text "Player Eliminated" across his field of vision. The Amusphere changed to a display of the scores of the previous match, in which, he had won second place. "I wonder who the first place winner is. Whoever they are, they're good", Kouta thought. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one in this match that had handled a weapon on real life... First Place: Ann Matsura Second Place: Kouta Hirano Third Place: Shino "Sinon" Asada Expert's Opinion Ann Matsura took first place because of her experience fighting highly dangerous mercenaries, as well as the her expert marks in marksmanship at EPDA. Kouta was also an experienced sniper, but his targets were all zombies- typically slow, dumb, and unarmed. Sinon took third place, as, as realistic as the virtual reality of GGO was, it was still a virtual reality. A superior rifle was not enough to win against real-world experience. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage